Your Face
by Earth-217
Summary: Takes place Pre-Reboot: Kiwi thinks she's the best thief she is. And She wants to prove it. How? By stealing form the most Notorious thief in Gotham City: Catwoman. Too bad Kiwi gets in over her head.


**This takes place around the 90's. Nowhere near the reboot. Enjoy :)**

**Kiwi's such a flirt.**

* * *

><p>Kiwi twisted her body into the window. It was a bitch trying to open that damn window and now she had to use her skills to try and sneak in without going unnoticed. But she could do it. This would prove that Kiwi was the best thief there tip toed past the living room, where she was sleeping-Catwoman: Selina Kyle. Thanks to other resources (Holly Robinson) Kiwi was able to find out where Selina lived and what kind of weapons she had. But Kiwi was only interested in one weapon. She already had the Flash's boots, Donna Troy's indestructible gauntlets, and Batman's utility belt (equip with some of the Rogues' weapons as well). So why not snatch Catwoman's whip, too?<p>

Kiwi quickly slipped into Selina's room and yanked open her closet door.

"Hsssssssk!" Kiwi cocked her head back to see three of Selina's cats ready to attack Kiwi. Kiwi ignored the cats and reached down for the whip. One of the cats jumped and Kiwi quickly shot her hand out and slammed the palm of her clothed hand against the cat's face. It flew back and skidded across the floor.

"I really don't like cats." Kiwi commented as she pulled the whip around her waist.

"The you're going to hate me." She froze. Oops. Selina stood there in a white robe that had a small black kitten embroidered across her chest. "You have five seconds to tell me who the hell you are and why you're in my house."

"I just came for this." Kiwi waved the whip and winked. "Not after anything else, Kitty."

"How the hell do you know who I am?" Selina got into a fighting stance; her nails protruding.

Kiwi wiggled her hips and backed away towards the window. "Inside information."

Selina jumped at her; Kiwi quickly smashed jumped through the window; glass splaying across the air. She pulled the whip from her waist and swung it to the next rooftop.

"Dammit!" Selina slammed her fist on the window cell and turned around towards her closet.

Kiwi examined the whip; her tongue out and her legs crossed as she sat on the ledge of a roof. She placed the whip down and smiled as the wind blew past her. She liked Gotham. She loved it. It was better than Keystone; Dark, ominous, scary. It was never bright like it was in Keystone (she hated the sunlight), it always gave Kiwi chills; something Kiwi enjoyed. If she could, she'd live in Gotham. It was easy to get to (thanks to Mirror Master's Mirrors) and it only took her three minutes to steal from anywhere without the Bat getting in the way. And even if he did, Kiwi was quick to take him out and keep going. Yeah, Gotham was her kind of City. Too bad a certain Kitty would ruin her stay.

She felt it rip across her back; causing her to fall off the roof. She quickly used the whip to attach it to the Gargoyle on the nearest building and and pull herself up. When she got on the rooftop; Catwoman was standing above her. She didn't look too happy.

"Haaay, Kitty." Kiwi waved. "I hope that wasn't you who slashed my back like that."

Catwoman swung, Kiwi ducked and aimed her leg at Catwoman's. She easily knocked Catwoman down and jumped over her. But Catwoman grabbed Kiwi's leg and sliced across her upper thigh with her nails. Kiwi squeaked and twisted the whip around hitting Catwoman across the face. She hissed and let go of Kiwi's leg. Kiwi took this time to jump across the other building. What she didn't expect was Catwoman to get up so abruptly and be right on her tail when Kiwi jumped. She turned around to hit Catwoman again only to be slashed across her right eye with Catwoman's nails. Kiwi screamed; collapsing onto the roof not too softly.

"I'm gonna give you a chance, Girl. Give me back my whip and we can just forget this whole thing." Catwoman said softly as she walked towards Kiwi. "I didn't want to hurt you, but I do not like it when people steal from me."

"I-I can tell." Kiwi mumbled as she covered her now bleeding eye. She trembled; God, there was so much blood, it was blinding her vision.

"So are you gonna give me my whip or not?" Catwoman held her hand out.

Kiwi smirked. "HERE!" She swung the butt of the whip towards Catwoman's midsection; ramming it there, Catwoman toppled over. Kiwi quickly took this time to jump off the roof and disappear.

* * *

><p>It started raining by three in the morning. And despite his protests, Batman sent him home to go and sleep. Tim Drake (Robin) used to have many nights of sleeping. But ever since he pulled on the Robin suit, his nights were filled with swinging from rooftop to rooftop and stopping crime alongside Batman. Even thought that sounded cheesy as hell, it was true. He decided instead of sleeping, he'd study.<p>

"One hour of study." Tim promised himself as he pulled his mask off and fussed with his belt.

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

Tim stopped and looked around. What was that?

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

They got louder. But Tim didn't necessarily know where the noise was coming from.

_**BANG.**_

Tim jumped and spun around towards his window. The dim light from his lamp on his nightstand was able to make the figure out clearly: Kiwi Snart-The Moking Bird. Tim walked up to the window; she had a bright smile on her face and waved at him happily. He reached for the curtains to shut them on her...until he saw the blood that dripped from her legs and hair. The right side of her face was covered by her blood soaked hair. Hell, she was soaked period.

Tim sighed and unlatched the window. He pulled it open; Kiwi falling onto him.

"W-what the _hell_ are you doing, Kiwi?" Tim growled as he tried to pry her off of him.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought about seeing you." Her voice cracked.

"What the hell happened to you? You're covered in blood and rain." He pulled her into his room.

"Well, _it is_ raining outside, Boy Wonder." Kiwi stated as she gripped his shoulders when her feet dropped to the floor.

"Stand up straight." Tim Ordered.

"I could, if I could feel my legs." Kiwi stated.

"What-? No, don't tell me what happened. I know it involves you stealing something." Tim attempted to pry her form his shoulder once more. Kiwi wouldn't budge.

"You _are_ Batman's sidekick." Kiwi rolled her eyes.

"_Partner_." Tim corrected.

"Sidekick." Kiwi nodded.

Tim scoffed. "How injured are you?"

"Well, since my face and legs are bleeding, I'd say a lot."

"Well, you're not crying. So I don't think it's that bad." Tim dragged Kiwi towards his bed. "Look, wait here, I'll get Alfred and-."

"No!" Kiwi snapped as she gripped her arms around him tighter. "Just...don't get Alfie."

Tim cocked a brow. "Why not?"

"Because I said so." Kiwi narrowed her eyes as Tim gently placed her on his bed.

"You're gonna get blood on my bed."

"Oh, no." Kiwi gasped dramatically as she placed her hand on her forehead.

Tim rolled his eyes and walked towards his door. "Stay here. I'm gonna get some stuff and be right back."

Kiwi fell back on his bed and spread her arms out. Blood scraped across the bed spread. She didn't care; Tim would just bitch at her like he always did. Always so strict and cruel towards Kiwi because of her criminal intentions. When she was on Young Justice, that's all she did was steal, And either Cassie or Tim would blow up on her, only to have her being defended by Bart, who always saw her as a good person. Now, Tim did like her-to an extant-and always tried to help her when he thought she needed it (which she claimed she never needed his help) and even tried to befriend her. Too bad she treats him like shit...

"Alright, here." Tim walked into the room carrying a small box with the word 'First Aid' written across it. "We can-you got blood all over my bed."

"Oh, _no!_ Howe_ver_ will Alfred get the stains out!" She placed her hand to her mouth and widened her eyes.

Tim ground his teeth together and slammed the box on the nightstand next to his bed.

"Oh, don't have a titty attack, Timmy."

"I don't wanna sleep on your blood tonight."

"_Bitch, bitch, bitch_." Kiwi sang.

Tim sat her up on his bed and examined her body.

"Like what you see, Birdie?"

"Shut up." He snapped as he looked down to her legs. "Catwoman?"

"How'd you guess?" She dropped her head to one side. "I tried to get away from her but she kept coming after me. Even after I whipped her in the face." Kiwi grabbed the whip from around her waist and frowned.

"You stole from _Catwoman_?" Tim's eyes widened slightly.

"Well, yeah. Why not?"

"You're insane."

"Thank you." Kiwi nodded.

He grabbed the rubbing alcohol from the First Aid kit and picked up on of her legs. "How far up do the cuts go?"

"How far up do you wanna go?"

Tim blushed. "Seriously?"

Kiwi laughed. "You're so cute, Birdie." She pinched his cheeks. "Up to my thigh."

He swatted her hand away and continued to clean her wounds.

An hour later, Tim was done with her legs. He sighed and stood up. She didn't cringe or even make a peep when he stitched her up…then again; Kiwi was the type of person who _enjoyed _pain. He would say she was some kind of masochist, if she didn't bitch about some of the wounds she had. Tim reached for her hair, when Kiwi's gloved hand shot up and took a hold on his wrist. He almost jumped.

Almost.

"What are you doing?" Kiwi questioned.

"Um, getting the wound on your face?' He asked back.

"No."

"No?"

"No." She nodded. "Don't touch that."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a plausible reason."

"Neither is your face."

"That didn't even make sense!"

"Neither does your face!"

"Cut that out!"

"Cut your face-."

"Okay! I won't touch it! Happy?" Tim pulled his hand away.

"Never." Kiwi crossed her arms.

"Clearly." Tim rolled his eyes. "Whatever, when it gets infected, it gets infected."

"Shit happens, Bro." Kiwi shrugged.

"Master Timothy?" Kiwi and Tim jumped at the sound of Alfred's footsteps getting closer.

"Kiwi you have to-." Tim turned around, only to see Kiwi jump over him and head for the window.

"Thanks, Wonder Boy." She winked as she jumped out the window.

_Knock, Knock. _"Master Timothy." Alfred opened the door. "I could have _sworn _I heard another voice."

Tim smiled. "Nope."

Alfred grabbed his head. "Alright then…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kiwi woke up with a raging headache. Her face was on fire and she was sure half of it was swollen. She quickly shuffled down the hall and into the bathroom before Mark or Evan got up (Evan tended to take nasty dumps in the morning and Mark would be in the bathroom for <em>hours<em> taking a shower). Kiwi flipped the switches that allowed the florescent lights to flood the room in brightness. She groaned at the light (it was still dark outside and Kiwi never opened her windows when the sun came up) and tried to focus her vision on the mirror in front of her. She grabbed the sink with one hand and pushed her blue hair from her face. There it was; three scratches across her face, two of them went to her eye…she couldn't see out of it. The wounds were still partially open and bleeding, her hair still stained with blood (now crusting in her hair and on her skin), and the entire wound was turning an odd color of purple and black around her eyes. She sighed and moved towards the shower; starting it up.

She got out within twenty minutes, wrapped a towel around her waist, and scooted down the hall towards her room. But not before running into her "father". Len looked down at her and cocked a brow. "Aren't you up a little early?"

Kiwi didn't look up at him. "I could ask you the same question."

"I need to take a piss before Mark or Evan get up." Len pointed at the bathroom door. "You took a shower pretty early. Where were you last night?"

"Out." Kiwi answered; still not looking at him.

"Out _where_?"

"The job." She averted her eyes from him and cringed. Not so good for her right eye. It stung.

Len noticed and grabbed her chin. Kiwi jumped as he lifted it up and brushed her blue waves out of her face.

"What the hell happened to your eye?"

"The job." She answered instantaneously.

"Who did this?"

Kiwi pulled her face away. "My fault. I got cocky."

"Who did it?"

"Catwoman." Kiwi looked up. "But like I said, my fault." She scooted around him and continued to her room.

Of course, Mark, Evan, and even Mick noticed.

"What the hell happened to your eye?" Mick pointed.

"Got cocky." Was all she answered.

"HA! Looks like _you've _learned it the _hard _way." Mark taunted. "Catwoman?"

"No, it was Spider-Man." Kiwi rolled her eyes (cringed again). "_Clearly_ it was Catwoman."

"_Clearly_ ya' can't see outta that eye there." Evan pointed as Kiwi tried to cover her eye. "She scratched it clean off, eh?"

"It's _still _there, Dingus. I just can't see!" Kiwi narrowed her eye.

"Sucks for you."

Kiwi smirked and looked down at her bowl and mumbled, "Sucks for your face."

* * *

><p><strong>review :3<strong>


End file.
